The Dark Side
by Xu Hana
Summary: Sisi lain dari dunia keartisan di Korea Selatan. BTS's Fanfiction. Gender-switch; Offensive Language; Namjoon x Seokjin (NamJin).


Title: The Dark Side (Series A)

Main characters

Chapter 1: Kim Namjoon ; Kim Seokjin

Rating: M

Warning: Gender-switch; Fiction; Offensive Language

Synopsis: Menjadi idola yang sedang naik daun membuat Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin diharuskan untuk saling menjaga jarak, walau mereka berada dibawah manajemen yang sama. Meski begitu, ketika mengisi acara bersama, mereka memperlihatkan hubungan bak keluarga sedarah. Namun, apa kalian tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka ketika kamera dan para penggemar sedang 'lengah'?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡThe Dark Sideㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!" seru seorang pria berambut ungu sambil membungkuk dan bertepuk tangan pelan, diikuti dua orang pria disamping kiri dan kanannya. Para staf yang berada didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelahnya mereka pamit dan berjalan menuju mobil yang telah menunggu di pintu belakang. Ketika melewati kumpulan orang yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka, tak segan mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum hingga memasuki mobil. Perlahan van tersebut melaju meninggalkan gedung penyiaran yang berada di jantung kota Seoul itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa setelah siaran radio ini, kami tidak memiliki jadwal lagi?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam kepada seseorang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Ya, Taehyung- _ah._ Setelah ini kalian bisa istirahat, mempersiapkan tenaga kalian untuk jadwal besok." jawab sang pengemudi.

"Berarti..."

"Tidak, Taehyung- _ah._ Meskipun ini adalah hari terakhir promosi album baru kalian, sebisa mungkin kalian harus bersabar. Jangan sampai membuat skandal." Perkataan pria bernama Taehyung itu teredam dengan jawaban sang pengemudi. Taehyung mengangguk pasrah sambil bersandar pada jok mobil. Setelahnya ia melemparkan pandangannya ke samping jendela, menatap kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul di malam hari. Tak lama ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut ungu disampingnya yang melakukannya.

"Sabarlah, Taehyung _-ah_. Kalian masih bisa bertemu di lain waktu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Namjoon- _hyung._ " ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Namjoon- _hyung_!" panggil pria berambut _pink_ yang duduk disamping pengemudi yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara ketiga orang selain dirinya dalam mobil itu.

"Kenapa, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Setelah ini kau akan pulang ke _dorm_ atau ke studio?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan ke studio." jawab Namjoon.

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"Tenang saja, akan kusampaikan pesanmu padanya jika nanti kami bertemu."

"Terima kasih."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡThe Dark Sideㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Hari ini kita kedatangan _special guest_. Mereka adalah salah satu _boygroup_ terbaik di Korea Selatan. Mari kita sambut, _Bangtansonyeondan_!" riuh penonton terdengar begitu tiga orang pria masuk setelah nama grup mereka disebut. Mereka membungkuk kepada penonton dan sang pembawa acarayang merupakan senior mereka.

"2, 3, _Bangtan_! Halo, kami _Bangtansonyeondan_!" salam mereka yang disambut tepuk tangan penonton.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu." ujar si pembawa acara.

"Halo, saya leader dari _Bangtansonyeondan._ Nama saya Kim Namjoon."

"Saya penyemangat di _Bangtansonyeondan_ , Kim Taehyung!"

"Halo, saya Park Jimin. Vocal sekaligus _main dancer_ di _Bangtansonyeondan._ "

"Oke, perkenalan yang baik. Silahkan duduk. Untuk _special guest_ selanjutnya kita kedatangan seorang penyanyi wanita yang baru saja _comeback_ dengan _single_ terbarunya. Mari kita sambut, Seokjin!" riuh kembali terdengar ketika sosok seorang wanita cantik memasuki studio sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

"Halo, saya Seokjin, penyanyi wanita yang baru saja _comeback_ dengan _single_ terbaru saya 'Love'. Tolong dengarkan lagu saya!" kata Seokjin ceria sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala, membentuk simbol hati.

"Enerjik seperti biasa. Oke, silahkan duduk." sang pembawa acaramempersilahkan Jin duduk di kursi yang berada sedikit di dekat _Bangtansonyeondan._

"Baiklah, pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat kepada _Bangtansonyeondan_ karena terpilih sebagai pemenang dalam ajang bergengsi tingkat dunia dan menjadi satu-satunya wakil dari Asia!" ucapnya yangditanggapi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

"Terima kasih banyak atas ucapannya." kata mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Adakah yang ingin kalian sampaikan mengenai hal ini?"

"Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan. Kemudian kepada penggemar kami, A.R.M.Y, yang selalu mendukung kami. Tanpa kalian, kami tidak akan bisa mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut. Kami mencintai kalian!" seru Namjoon sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Tidak lupa untuk petinggi BigHit Entertainment, juga para staf yang selama ini membantu sehingga kami bisa seperti sekarang." sambung Jimin.

"Dan teruntuk keluarga, teman dan sahabat yang juga selalu mendukung kami. Aku cinta kalian!" Taehyung menambahkan sambil memberikan _heart-finger._

"Wah, kalian benar-benar idola yang tidak lupa pada asal kalian! Sepertinya saya akan menjadi seorang A.R.M.Y," kelakar si pembawa acarayang disambut tawa dari semua orang.

"Oh iya, Seokjin- _ssi_. Kalian berada dalam satu manajemen, kan?" tanyanya kepada Seokjin.

"Iya, kami berada dalam satu manajemen." jawab Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap penghargaan yang diterima mereka dan adakah perubahan sebelum dan sesudahnya?"

"Hmm, pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat kepada _Bangtansonyeondan_ atas penghargaan yang mereka terima. Sebagai senior dan rekan satu agensi, saya merasa bangga atas prestasi yang mereka raih. Semua itu adalah hasil kerja keras kalian. Untuk perubahan... mereka hanya jadi lebih sibuk dan lebih terkenal. Saya sangat merasakan kepopuleran mereka saat sedang berjalan-jalan, karena hampir setiap toko memutar lagu-lagu mereka. Sambil berjalan, saya berpikir 'Wah, mereka sangat terkenal. Sepertinya lain waktu saya harus meminta tanda tangan mereka'. " jawab Seokjin sambil sedikit berkelakar. Penonton, member _Bangtansonyeondan_ dan pembawa acara tertawa mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Anda sangat lucu, Seokjin- _ssi_. Anda juga terkenal. Saya dengar _single_ terbaru anda bersama Hoseok- _ssi_ mencapai _all-kill_ di semua situs musik. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang prestasi ini dan kesan anda berkolaborasi bersama _rapper_ Hoseok- _ssi_?"

"Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada penggemar dan semua orang yang mendengarkan musik saya. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada Hoseok- _ssi_ karena bersedia berkolaborasi dengan saya. Tanpa masukan dan kemampuan _rap_ dia yang luar biasa, maka lagu 'Love' ini tidak akan seperti sekarang." kata Seokjin.

"Saya mengenal Hoseok- _ssi_ selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Dia adalah seorang _rapper_ yang sangat luar biasa, rekan kerja yang sangat berdedikasi serta sahabat yang sangat baik. Dia selalu memberikan masukan kepada saya, juga mengkoreksi kesalahan saya. Saya sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dia." lanjut Seokjin.

"Kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama, dan kalian sangat dekat. Sepertinya tahun lalu kalian membintangi acara bersama kan? Yang menikah dan tinggal bersama?"

"Iya,"

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin berpacaran?" suara riuh terdengar begitu pertanyaan selesai dilontarkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Saya sudah menganggap Hoseok- _ssi_ sebagai sahabat, dan tidak lebih." ujar Seokjin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kalian sangat cocok," ungkapnya lagi.

"Kami memang sangat cocok. Saking cocoknya kami hampir selalu bertengkar untuk masalah yang bahkan terdengar kekanakan. Seperti saat _Bangtansonyeondan-deul_ memberikan kami beberapa makanan sebagai dukungan saat pembuatan lagu terbaru kami. Kami saling memperebutkan makanan yang bahkan sangat cukup untuk kami berdua. Bukankah itu sangat kekanakan? Benarkan, _Bangtansonyeondan-deulie_?" para anggota _Bangtansonyeondan_ tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bahkan saya berpikir kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah anak sekolah dasar yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa," seloroh Namjoon mengiyakan cerita Seokjin. Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya sambil berpose menangis dengan membentuk huruf T di bawah kedua matanya, mengikuti gerakan dari salah satu _girlgroup_ yang sedang naik daun. Sontak hal tersebut mengundang gelak tawa dari semua yang hadir disana.

"Hahahahaha... Kalian sangat kompak dan lucu. Baiklah, sebelum kita masuk ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, mari kita sambut penampilan dari Seokjin membawakan lagunya yang sempat _hits_ di tahun lalu, ' _Awake_ '. Silahkan."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡThe Dark Sideㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekaligus penutup dari rangkaian konser mereka di 42 negara di dunia. Perasaan lelah, bahagia, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. Konser penutupan di salah satu _dome_ di Korea itu menjadi penutup dari era album mereka dan menjadi pembuka dari era album mereka selanjutnya.

Begitu acara selesai, mereka bergegas untuk beristirahat. Agensi memberikan libur selama tiga hari sebelum mereka kembali. Tentu saja hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin oleh mereka bertiga. Taehyung yang memutuskan berlibur sejenak di pulau Jeju, Jimin yang pulang ke Busan serta Namjoon yang berkata akan beristirahat di _dorm_ saja karena malas untuk berpergian sekaligus ingin menyelesaikan lagu _comeback_ mereka.

Di hari pertama, Namjoon habiskan dengan bersantai di sebuah klinik kesehatan untuk merelaksasikan diri setelah penat bekerja. Dan baru pada keesokan harinya ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung agensi untuk mulai menyelesaikan lagu _comeback_ mereka.

Hari menjelang malam, ketika Namjoon merasakan lapar. Roti isi yang ia makan tadi ternyata tidak mampu mengganjal rasa lapar hingga malam hari. Maka setelah menyimpan _file_ lagu yang digarapnya, ia bergegas mengambil dompet dan _handphone_ nya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat makan di sekitar agensi nya.

Satu jam kemudian dia kembali ke agensi setelah makan dan sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar agensi. Ketika memasuki gedung agensi, ia terlihat sedikit membungkukkan badannya beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang membawa beberapa pakaian di tangannya. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil, namun langkahnya terbilang cekatan membawa pakaian yang cukup berat itu.

"Oh, halo _noona_! Mari 'ku bantu." sapa Namjoon ramah sambil berusaha mengambil baju di tangan wanita itu, namun ia menjauhkan pakaian tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Halo, Namjoon- _ah_. Terima kasih, tapi tidak berat sama sekali. Kenapa masih disini? Tidak liburan?" tanyanya sambil memperbaiki letak baju yang ia bawa.

"Liburan di _dorm_ saja, _noona_. Lagipula penggarapan album sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal beberap bagian dan _recording_." ungkap Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai sakit lagi. _Noona_ harus menaruh ini diruangan." kata wanita itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, _noona_!" cegah Namjoon sambil menahan bahu kecil wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jimin bilang kau harus menjaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu," ucap Namjoon.

"Anak itu, tidak pernah berubah. Aku bahkan sudah hapal diluar kepala soal itu. Katakan padanya untuk menikmati saja liburannya bersama orang tuanya dan jangan terlalu memikirkanku," tungkas wanita mungil itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau dia sangat protektif terhadapmu, noona." kata Namjoon sambil sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hhh, begitulah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak, noona. Kau bisa kembali bekerja." Namjoon tersenyum sambil berbalik arah menuju ke studio pribadinya.

"Tunggu, Namjoon- _ah_!" kali ini wanita tersebut yang mencegat Namjoon.

"Kenapa, noona?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tadi saat melewati studiomu, aku melihat ada Seokjin di dalamnya."

"..."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡThe Dark Sideㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Seorang wanita cantik dengan serius menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menekan _keyboard_ sambil sesekali menekan _mouse_ yang berada di sebelah komputer. _Headphone_ terpasang dengan apik di kedua telinganya. Sesekali ia terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mengikuti irama yang terdengar melalui _headphone_ berwarna merah muda itu. Wanita tersebut nampak asyik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di dalam studio berukuran sedang itu.

" _Noona_ ," panggil orang lain di dalam ruangan itu sambil melepaskan _headphone_ yang bertengger manis di kepala si wanita, hingga membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Astaga!" ucapnya kaget sambil berbalik menghadap si pelaku penarikan _headphone_ nya yang sedang tertawa pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan si wanita.

"Hei, Kim Namjoon! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru si wanita sambil memukul tubuh Namjoon dengan cukup keras.

"Aw! Maafkan aku, Seokjin- _noona_! Itu sakit! Aku minta maaf!" teriak Namjoon yang berusaha menghindari pukulan Seokjin di tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu, Kim Namjoon! Bagaimana jika tadi aku mati, hah! Sangat tidak elit jika surat kabar memberitakan jika seorang Kim Seokjin meninggal karena dikagetkan oleh _hoobae_ nya sendiri! Kau mau tanggung jawab jika aku jadi bahan lelucon, hah!" seru Seokjin sambil mencubit keras pinggang Namjoon.

"Aw! Maaf, _noona_! Lain kali tidak akan aku ulangi. Tapi, _noona_ , selera humormu makin aneh. Kau tidak mungkin meninggal hanya karena dikagetkan olehku." kata Namjoon sambil mengalungkan _headphone_ ke leher Seokjin.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku sedang sibuk, jadi setidaknya kau aman dari pukulanku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kalian sedang dalam masa liburan?" tanya Seokjin kembali memperhatikan komputer didepannya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan lagu untuk _comeback_ kami selanjutnya. Mumpung masih dalam mode semangat. Karena kalau sudah dalam mode malas, bisa-bisa kami batal _comeback._ " Jawab Namjoon yang kini ikut menatap ke arah komputer.

"Wah, kau sungguh sangat bersemangat. Kau ingin menggunakan komputer ini? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyimpan _file_ ku dulu." ucap Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu! _Noona_ pakai saja dulu. Pekerjaanku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi jika _noona_ pakai saja dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, _noona_?" tanya Namjoon sambil menaruh kedua tangannya pada pegangan kursi yang diduduki Seokjin. Wajahnya ia majukan melewati bahu wanita didepannya itu.

" Aku sedang mengerjakan lagu 'Awake' bagian kedua. Dua bulan lagi aku akan mengadakan konser, dan lagu ini menjadi salah satu lagu baru yang akan ku nyanyikan di konser itu. Tinggal beberapa bagian lagi, setelah itu aku akan memberikannya kepada PD- _nim_ ," ujar Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kepala Namjoon yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Tidak usah, hanya tinggal beberapa bagian lagi." tolak Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk pelan menanggapi penolakan Seokjin. Tidak lama pandangannya teralihkan ke arah wajah Seokjin. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia dapat melihat bagaimana wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat serius menatap layar komputer didepannya. Tangan Namjoon terjulur ke arah laci kecil yang berada disamping _keyboard_ yang sedang digunakan Seokjin dan ia pun mengambil sebuat ikat rambut berwarna merah muda dari dalamnya. Perlahan Namjoon kembali ke posisi semula dan dalam diam mengumpulkan rambut panjang Seokjin untuk selanjutnya ia ikat menjadi satu menggunakan ikat rambut itu. Anehnya Seokjin terlihat tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan perbuatan Namjoon, seakan-akan hal tersebut adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan.

"Terima kasih," kata Seokjin tanpa melihat kearah Namjoon.

"Sama-sama," balas Namjoon sambil perlahan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar bahu Seokjin. Dagunya ia tumpukan ke bahu wanita cantik itu sambil pandangannya tertuju ke arah layar komputer.

"Selesai!" seru Seokjin seraya menepuk tangannya pelan. Namjoon yang melihat tingkah lucu Seokjin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau sangat lucu, _noona_. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita berusia lebih dari seperempat abad tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil berusia enam tahun," perkataan Namjoon disambut cubitan Seokjin pada tangannya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Tidak usah bawa-bawa umur segala! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu dan biarkan aku bernapas!" Seokjin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon yang sedang cemberut melihatnya.

"Dan jangan pasang wajah mengerikan itu, Kim Namjoon. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." lanjut Seokjin yang sekarang berpindah tempat duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut studio itu.

"Baiklah." Namjoon kemudian menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki Seokjin. Tangannya dengan segera membuka _file_ garapannya. Selama beberapa menit hanya suara dari _keyboard_ yang terdengar mengisi keheningan di dalam studio itu, hingga...

" _Noona._ " panggil Namjoon kepada Seokjin yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ nya.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau sibuk?" tanya Namjoon yang sekarang telah memutar kursinya menghadap Seokjin.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya balik Seokjin sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Bisakah kau memelukku?" tanya Namjoon yang kini telah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Seokjin hanya tertawa sambil perlahan mendekati pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dengan santai, ia mendudukkan diri diatas paha Namjoon yang langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin.

"Manja." canda Seokjin yang kini memeluk kepala Namjoon. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Namjoon.

"Bagaimana konser kalian, hm?" tanya Seokjin.

"Berjalan lancar. Meskipun melelahkan, tapi kami sangat menikmatinya." gumam Namjoon pelan.

"Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan, merasakan berdiri di atas panggung sambil menatap ke arah penggemar yang melihat penampilan kita merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Aku juga ingin segera merasakannya." ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan Namjoon mendongak dan menatap wajah cantik itu dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Ini adalah konser perdanaku setelah enam tahun menjadi penyanyi solo. Aku sungguh tidak sabar merasakan sensasi yang sama dengan yang kalian rasakan." lanjut Seokjin senang.

"Dua bulan tidak akan lama, bersabarlah. Aku yakin konser _noona_ akan sukses." kata Namjoon sambil mengecup bibir wanita di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan bersabar, tapi..."  
"Tapi apa?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak bisa bersabar," ujar Seokjin sambil menatap mata Namjoon lekat. Dahi Namjoon makin berkerut karena jawaban tidak jelas Seokjin, sampai...

"Ah!" desah Namjoon kala Seokjin memegang kejantanannya.

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksudku. Ternyata..." Seokjin tertawa pelan sambil tangannya terus meremas kejantanan Namjoon.

" _Noona_..."

"Aku sudah merasakannya saat pertama kali duduk. Jadi, pelukan itu hanya akal-akalan saja?" Namjoon tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh jemari lentik Seokjin. Tak lama Seokjin berjongkok di depan Namjoon dan mulai membuka resleting celana pendeknya. Tak lupa ia juga menurunkan celana dalam yang pria itu kenakan. Dengan segera mulut Seokjin menggantikan tugas jemarinya untuk memanjakan kejantanan Namjoon.

"Ahh, Kim Seokjin!" seru Namjoon yang kini mulai menekan kepala Seokjin sambil sesekali mengendalikan kuluman Seokjin. Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin melepas kulumannya.

"Kita harus cepat karena dua jam lagi aku ada jadwal mengisi acara." ujar Seokjin yang mulai membuka _drees_ nya dan menurunkan celana dalam berwarna _peach_ miliknya. Dengan segera Namjoon menggesekkan jari telunjuknya ke kewanitaan Seokjin yang terpampang di depannya. Seokjin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat mendesah pelan sambil mencengkeram pundak Namjoon. Kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari Namjoon hampir saja membutakan akal sehatnya. Namun dengan secuil akal sehat yang tersisa, ia menahan tangan Namjoon yang sepertinya masih ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Mhh... Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." kata Seokjin yang dengan segera menumpukan kedua lututnya pada ruang kosong yang tersisa di kursi Namjoon dan mengapit kedua kaki pria itu. Tangannya memegang kejantanan Namjoon untuk segera ia arahkan ke kewanitaannya. Tubuh putih itu ia turunkan, membuat kedua tubuh itu menyatu dan menyisakan lenguhan pelan dari keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, perlahan Seokjin menaikkan tubuhnya yang kemudian ia turunkan kembali dengan tempo cukup pelan. Matanya terpejam menikmati 'permainan' yang ia lakukan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Namjoon. Ia terlihat menikmati 'permainan' yang dikendalikan oleh Seokjin itu. Namun setelah beberapa lama, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih kuat dan lebih panas. Maka ketika Seokjin menurunkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat Namjoon mengangkat sebelah kaki Seokjin melewati tubuhnya, kemudian ia merubah posisi Seokjin menghadap ke arah komputer yang masih menyala. Seokjin yang terkejut pun menjerit pelan.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan!" jerit Seokjin yang kini menghadap layar komputer Namjoon.

"Maaf, _noona_." kata Namjoon pelan. Dengan segera ia mencengkeram pelan pinggang ramping Seokjin, mengangkatnya lalu menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam diri Seokjin. Seokjin menjerit pelan. Ia merutuki Namjoon yang tadi meminta maaf karena begitu tergesa-gesa, namun sedetik kemudian ia malah menghujamnya begitu kuat. Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakua Namjoon. Tangan kurusnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram meja di depannya. Desahan mereka saling bersahutan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Beruntungnya ini adalah studio yang sudah tentu dilapisi peredam suara.

Merasa belum cukup, Namjoon pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan tubuh Seokjin dari posisi duduk, sehingga kini mereka berdiri. Tangan Seokjin masih mencengkeram meja didepannya, saat dengan cepat Namjoon kembali mendorong masuk memenuhi Seokjin. Tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya memegang pinggang Seokjin, kini telah beralih mengeluarkan payudara Seokjin dari dalam bra yang Seokjin kenakan. Dengan segera ia memainkan salah satu bagian sensitif wanita itu, membuat Seokjin melenguh makin kuat.

Beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai Seokjin merasakan sesuatu akan datang. Dia juga merasakan kejantanan Namjoon berkedut pelan, yang dibarengi dengan gerakan Namjoon yang makin tidak terkendali.

"Hhh... _Noona_." panggil Namjoon dengan suara yang makin berat.

"Keluarkan... Hhh... Keluarkan saja..." ucap Seokjin yang mengetahui jika saatnya hampir tiba. Namjoon segera menghujam Seokjin dengan kuat. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mendesah kuat dan diikuti getaran di kedua tubuh manusia itu beserta keluarnya cairan dari masing-masing kelamin mereka. Seokjin merasakan kakinya melemas. Ia hampir terjatuh jika Namjoon tidak menahan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka di atas kursi di belakang Namjoon.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seokjin berdiri lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan bagian intim nya dan Namjoon. Setelah itu dia mulai memakai pakaiannya dan membantu Namjoon memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih, _noona._ " kata Namjoon sambil mengecup bibir Seokjin.

"Hm? Apa yang harus diucapkan terima kasih? Kau ini!" Seokjin mencubit hidung Namjoon sambil tertawa pelan.

" Segera bersihkan dirimu atau orang lain akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan barusan. _Noona_ pergi dulu." Seokjin yang masih kelihatan sedikit lemas itu pun segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di dekat sofa lalu mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Namjoon menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Minumlah ini." kata Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman energi yang ia ambil dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan studio itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Seokjin yang segera mengambil minuman itu dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Namjoon tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pelan sudut bibir Seokjin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Seokjin balas mengecup bibir Namjoon pelan. Kemudian tangannya segera membuka kenop pintu untuk keluar dari ruangn tersebut. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup, Seokjin berucap pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Namjoon.

"Aku juga..."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡThe Endㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Author's Note:

Aloha~ Chapter 1 muncul. Maaf kalo ada salah kata, nama, DLL. Maad juga kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita. Ini murni dari pikiran saya.

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi nista saya. Cuma disitu saya 'gituan' sama Kookie /ditendang Tae/

Nista banget gak sih? Dan karena mimpi itu terus membayangiku(?), akhirnya dituangi ke fanfic dengan charas NamJin.

Oh ya, ini ada serinya ya? Dengan couple lain dan setting serupa. Setelah selesai ketiga couple ini, bakal ada seri baru dengan couple dan setting cerita serupa, tapi jalan cerita berbeda.

Dan mungkin saya bakal hijrah ke wattpad, karena untuk saya wattpad lebih mudah dibanding ffn. Beginilah nasib orang dengan hape jadul~

Bagi yang berminat, boleh kok main ke wp saya:

 **NaHana95**

Nahana ya, bukan nayana /korban P101/

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
